je crois que mes voisins sont des vampires
by slapi
Summary: Bella et sa sœur par alliance Angela vivent dans une petite ville à côté de New York. Elles ont un quotidien des plus tranquilles quand arrivent de nouveaux voisins qu'on ne voit que la nuit.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre ****:** Je cois que mes voisins sont des vampires

**Rated**** :** T

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Résumé**** :** Bella et sa sœur par alliance Angela vivent dans une petite ville à côté de New York. Elles ont un quotidien des plus tranquilles quand arrivent de nouveaux voisins qu'on ne voit que la nuit.

je voudrais remercié ma dydounne de m'avoir corrigé

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : <strong>ma vie

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, et je vais vous raconter ma vie.

Je suis née à Forks, mes parents sont Charlie Swan, shérif, et Renée Dwyer, professeur des écoles. Lorsque j'avais 4 ans ma mère est partie en ayant assez de cette ville. 3 ans plus tard mon père a rencontré la mère de mon amie Angela, ce fut le coup de foudre entre eux et 2 ans après leur rencontre, ils se sont mariés. Angela est donc devenue ma sœur par alliance mais même sans ça je la considérais déjà comme ma sœur. Quand à ma mère, et bien… je ne la vois presque jamais car 1 ans après son départ elle a décidé de faire le tour du monde, de ce fait je ne reçois que des lettres, du moins quand elle ne m'oublie pas.

Mais assez parler de ma famille, parlons un peu de moi-même, même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. En résumé je suis une fille banale qui n'a aucun attrait : je suis une petite brune aux yeux marron. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul copain, prénommé Jacob. Nous étions des amis de longues dates et de fils en aiguille nous sommes sortis ensemble cependant cela n'à pas durer car nous nous entendions mieux en étant juste ami. En ce qui concerne mon niveau scolaire, il n'y a rien à redire, il est presque parfait, et oui j'ai quelques difficultés en maths.

Depuis 1 ans nous avons emménagés au sein de la ville de Newark, dans une belle petite villa. La mère d'Angela travaille en tant que prof de Français dans un lycée de New York et mon père est devenu chez de la police de New York. Notre villa se situe dans une résidence assez petite. Nos voisins de droite sont les Hale mais nous ne leurs parlons presque jamais. Toutefois, je peux vous dire qu'ils ont deux enfants : Jasper et Rosalie Hale, tous deux dans mon lycée. Rosalie, une belle blonde sulfureuse aux yeux bleus a 1 ans de plus que Angela et moi tandis que Jasper, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, a notre âge. Avec Angela nous ne leur avons jamais parlé et pour cause, ils font partie des populaires. En effet, Rosalie est chef des Pom-pom-girls et Jasper, capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Pourtant chez Jasper le fait d'être populaire ne ressort pas par tous ses pores au contraire de Rosalie. Comment je sais cela? C'est simple, je le vois très souvent lire à la bibliothèque ou tout simplement ne rien faire. De plus Jasper est toujours là pour aider les gens en difficulté alors que Rosalie prend de haut tout le monde.

Quand à mes autres voisins, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose sur eux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sortent jamais. Enfin jamais est un bien grand mot, nous ne les voyons qu' à la tombé de la nuit. Au début j'ai cru qu'ils étaient noctambules mais j'ai été vite détrompé car nous pouvons les voir de temps en temps sortir en pleine journée mais seulement lorsque le soleil se cache. Leur famille se compose de cinq membres. Tout d'abord, il y a le père, blond, assez grand, yeux bleus (de ce que j'ai cru voir). Puis la mère, brune, assez petite, yeux verts (toujours de ce que j'ai cru voir). Ils ont trois enfants, une fille et deux garçons. La fille est assez petite, les cheveux bruns coiffés en pics et les yeux verts. Le premier garçon est brun aux yeux bleus, assez grands et surtout fortement musclés. Le deuxième fils je ne l'ai qu'entre aperçut, il me semble qu'il est grand, bruns aux reflets roux. Ils ont tous une particularité commune, leur peau très pâle. La fille et le deuxième fils ont l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi, alors que le premier fils semble avoir l'âge de Rosalie.

Jusque là j'avais une vie très tranquille mais suite à l'arrivée des ces nouveaux voisins ma vie va prendre un tout autre sens, je le sens. Mais surtout il faut que je vous le dise, je crois que mes voisins sont des vampires !

* * *

><p>alors ça vous a plus ? j'attend vos reviews<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et oui me revoilà ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Je tenais à vous dire que logiquement vous auriez un chapitre tous les dimanches sauf si je n'ai pas le temps de l'écrire dans la semaine, mais pour l'instant ça va. Mais cette semaine je publie plus tôt car je ne pourrais pas ni samedi ni dimanche.

Je voudrais aussi remercier Phika17 car c'est la seule à m'avoir laissé une review et cela m'a fait plaisir. Bien sûre je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en favorite ou qui ont mis une alerte dessus. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je remercie aussi toujours ma Dydounne pour vouloir me corriger surtout en sachant que ce n'est pas une corvée car elle à l'air d'adorer mon histoire.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>Carlisle Cullen

Début des vacances scolaires, enfin. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que sont arrivés les nouveaux voisins et nous n'avons toujours pas vu leurs enfants en cours. Le premier jour des vacances commençait bien. Le seul problème à cette journée, l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais en ce moment même à l'hôpital. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dis je suis une maladroite née. Et il se trouve que ce matin je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de dévaler les escaliers sur les genoux. Comme j'avais du mal à me relever, mon père a décidé de m'emmener à l'hôpital le plus réputé de New York, et cela doit bien faire dix bonnes minutes que j'attends qu'un médecin veuille bien se soucier de moi. Au moment où je commençais à désespérer, un médecin entra dans la salle où je me trouvais. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le père de la famille qui s'est installée à côté de chez nous. Il semblait plongé dans mon dossier.

Quand il releva la tête, il fit un grand sourire et alla serrer la main de mon père.

« - Bonjour chef Swan, comment allez-vous ?

Très bien docteur Cullen et vous ?

Très bien, alors qu'avons-nous là ? »

Tout en disant cela le docteur Cullen s'avança vers moi.

« - Bonjours mademoiselle, je me présente, docteur Carlisle Cullen et je vais m'occuper de votre cas. Que s'est-il passé ?

J'ai loupé une marche d'escalier docteur et j'ai un peu mal au pied.

En même temps, avec la malchance que t'as !

Merci beaucoup, papa. »

Le docteur Cullen avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres au cours de cet échange.

« - Très bien, alors pour plus de sécurité je voudrais te faire passer des radios euh…, il regarda mon dossier, Isabella.

Je préfère Bella, docteur.

D'accord Bella, bon je vais appeler une infirmière. »

Il sortit de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière vint me chercher.

Après quelques radios on me ramena dans la chambre où je me trouvais avant et j'attendis avec mon père les résultats. On ne dut pas attendre longtemps, le docteur Cullen fit très vite son apparition.

« - Bien, d'après les radios tu as une entorse au niveau de la cheville, il va falloir te reposer quelques temps et tu vas devoir porter un plâtre pendant 1 mois.

Le plâtre est vraiment obligatoire ?

J'en ai bien peur, mais puisque nous sommes voisins je viendrais de temps en temps vérifier si tout va bien. Avec un peu de chance, tu le porteras moins d'un mois. »

Ainsi donc, il savait que nous étions voisins, j'étais très étonnée. Il parla encore un peu avec mon père puis nous prîmes congé, après qu'on m'aie bien sûre poser le plâtre et donné des béquilles.

Alors que nous étions en route vers la maison, une question me torturait l'esprit, c'est pourquoi je me décidais à la poser à mon père.

« - Dis papa, tu connais le docteur Cullen ?

Eh ben oui, on s'est rencontré au cours d'une enquête, il nous a servi de médecin de référence. En discutant nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions voisins.

Et tu connais le reste de sa famille ?

Non, pas du tout, je sais juste qu'il a une femme charmante et trois enfants.

Ah d'accord. »

J'étais un peu déçue. Je pensais que papa aurait pu me renseigner un peu plus mais apparemment non.

« - Bon je te dépose à la maison et je retourne bosser, ça ira ?

Bien sur papa et puis je ne serais pas seule, il y aura Angela et Marie.

Oui mais bon, on ne sait jamais !

Ne t'inquiète pas papa, d'accord ?

D'accord. »

Après m'avoir déposé, mon père reparti et je rentrais alors chez moi comme je le pouvais. Alors que je montais les marches tant bien que mal, je regardais de temps en temps la maison de nos voisins. Juste avant de renter il me sembla apercevoir des rideaux bouger au premier étage. Tout en m'asseyant dans le canapé je criais à qui veut l'entendre que j'étais rentrée. Même pas une minute après Angela apparut.

« - Où est Marie ?

Oh, elle est partie faire quelques courses. Alors le verdict ?

Entorse de la cheville mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant, tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a ausculté ?

Ben non dis moi ?

Notre voisin ! Le père de la famille. Maintenant je connais au moins leur nom de famille. Ce sont les Cullen !

Vas-y expliques ! »

Pendant un petit moment je racontai à Angela l'entrevue que j'avais eu avec le docteur Cullen, en lui expliquant que Charlie le connaissait.

« - Et pour finir, il a dis qu'il allait passer de temps en temps pour voir l'évolution de ma guérison.

Ça veut dire que je le verrai alors ?

Oui en effet. »

Nous avons pu parler encore un moment avant que Marie ne revienne des courses. Angela me laissa dans le salon, le temps d'aider sa mère à tout ranger. Ensuite, Marie nous appela pour manger et nous passâmes l'après midi à regarder des films.

Mon père rentra au soir juste à temps pour dîner. Ensuite Angela et papa m'aidèrent à monter jusqu'à ma chambre. Juste avant de me mettre au lit, je regardais par la fenêtre donnant comme par hasard sur la maison des voisins. Une fois de plus je vis le même rideau bouger comme si quelqu'un nous observait. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, je faisais la même chose. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me décidais à aller me coucher mais avant de m'endormir, je repensais à cette journée et tout en fermant les yeux, je me disais que Carlisle n'avait rien d'un vampire. Mais je pouvais me tromper !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous voulez toujours la suite mais pour ça j'aimerais avoir un peu plus qu'une review. A dimanche prochain, si j'ai le temps de finir le chapitre. Je vais avoir des tests à passer mais avec de la chance ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire le deuxième chapitre.<p>

Bisous à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui me revoici. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Vos reviews un peu plus nombreuses m'ont fait plaisir surtout une, et je vais les remercier.

Menieemmett je voudrais te remercier pour ta reviews et tes encouragements et saches que j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir.

Phika17 saches que ce que tu m'as dit ma beaucoup touché. Il se trouve que ma meilleure amie qui est aussi celle qui me corrige m'a dis la même chose.

Lilith-tw-vd-hp sache que tes encouragements et ton envie de lire la suite me fait très plaisir.

Voilà merci à vous trois et à ceux qui continuent de mettre ma fiction en favorite et en alerte.

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je remercie toujours ma dydounne qui me corrige et qui me donne des commentaires très comiques. Si ça continue, je crois que je vais les laisser pour que vous puissiez les lire.

Voilà alors bonne lecture ! Désolé de poster si tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> Le mois de Juillet

Voilà une semaine que j'ai ce plâtre. Et sans vous mentir, c'est assez fatiguant de ne pas pouvoir aller où l'on veut. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui nous avions décidé avec Angela de passer un peu de temps dans le jardin à la piscine. Bien sûre, je ne pouvais pas me baigner mais rien ne m'empêchait de me faire dorer au soleil. Alors que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que nous étions dehors, Marie m'appela. J'allai la rejoindre tant bien que mal au salon, et la trouvais en compagnie du docteur Cullen.

« - Bonjours docteur.

Bonjours Bella, je viens voir comment tu vas ?

Je vais très bien docteur, bien que le plâtre soit plutôt gênant.

Eh bien, regardons ça. »

Pendant que le docteur Cullen m'auscultait, Marie revint avec des boissons fraîches. Il faut dire que depuis le début des vacances il faisait une chaleur insupportable.

« - Bien ! Bella, je peux te dire que la guérison avance bien. Avec un peu de chance, nous te retirerons le plâtre une semaine avant la date prévue.

Merci docteur. »

Je laissai ensuite le docteur Cullen et Marie parler. Quand à moi, je retournai auprès d'Angela. Bien que je ne puisse pas aller dans l'eau, je prévins Angela qu'elle pouvait y entrer sans moi. Pendant ce temps là, je continuerais la lecture de mon livre. Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, moi lisant mon roman et Angela se baignant dans la piscine. De temps à autres, elle venait me tenir la conversation. Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, quelques fois, nous pouvions entendre les voisins mais seulement en de rares occasions.

Il nous arrivait, avec Angela, de sortir parfois en ville et de croiser régulièrement les Hale, mais comme au lycée, nous ne nous adressions pas la parole. Je les voyais aussi souvent diriger leur regard en direction des Cullen comme s'ils étaient intrigués par ces gens. J'avais envie d'aller à leur rencontre pour pouvoir leur parler d'eux, mais dès que je pensais avoir le courage d'y aller, soit je perdais mon sang froid soit on m'appelait pour autre chose. Au bout d'une semaine, je décidai d'abandonner l'idée. A la fin de la deuxième semaine, le docteur Cullen revint me voir. Comme la semaine précédente, il qu'il y avait de forte chance que j'enlève mon plâtre lors de la troisième semaine, c'est pourquoi, il m'annonça que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions, se serait à l'hôpital.

La troisième semaine de Juillet, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de voir débarquer ma mère. En effet, étant de passage non loin de la ville, elle avait décidé de venir à l'improviste comme d'habitude. C'était lundi matin, nous venions à peine de nous lever avec Angela. Papa était déjà parti et Marie était levée depuis peu. Nous prenions tranquillement notre petit déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte.

« - Mangez les filles, je vais ouvrir. »

De loin nous n'entendîmes pas grand-chose puis des voix se rapprochèrent. Soudain je vis ma mère.

« - Maman ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'étais de passage dans la région j'ai donc décidé de venir te dire bonjour.

Et bien maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux repartir !

Voyons Bella, tu pourrais accueillir un peu mieux ta mère !

Je suis désolé Marie mais j'ai un peu de mal à la considérer comme ma mère, excepté recevoir des cartes de sa part, je n'ai rien eu à faire avec elle depuis qu'elle a quitté papa.

Je sais, mais elle reste ta mère tout de même !

Et puis c'est un moyen de rattraper le temps perdu ma chérie ! »

Ce fut les mots de trop, je me levai de table comme je le pu et montai dans ma chambre. Angela arriva peu après et nous parlâmes de l'arrivée de ma mère. Même si Angela pensait comme sa mère, elle comprenait mon point de vue et n'essayait donc pas de me résonner.

En fin de journée, lorsque mon père rentra, ma mère était toujours là. Les retrouvailles furent assez houleuses mais se sont un peu calmées grâce à l'intervention de Marie. Cependant mon père préférait tout de même l'éviter et si malheureusement ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce alors il ne lui parlerait pas. Toute la semaine se déroula ainsi exceptée la veille de mon rendez vous à l'hôpital. En effet, ce soir là ma mère nous annonça au cours du repas, qu'elle repartirait le lendemain. Avec Papa, nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement, heureux qu'elle reparte enfin. Hélas notre bonheur ne fut que de courte durée.

« - Au fait Charlie, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Ah ! il fit la grimace, quoi donc ?

Et bien il se trouve que lors de ma dernière escale, j'ai un peu trop dépensé. Je me retrouve donc sans le sous, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu me prêtes un peu d'argent.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! soufflais-je

Prends tes affaires Renée et part immédiatement d'ici. »

Je voyais bien que mon père se retenait de lui en mettre une. Ma mère ne se fit pas prier et quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit de la maison. Marie et Angela comprenaient maintenant la rancœur que mon père et moi avions pour elle.

Le lendemain mon père m'amena à l'hôpital. Après avoir passé des radios, nous entrâmes dans le bureau du docteur Cullen et je remarquai que celui-ci souriait drôlement. Il m'expliqua que j'allais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de mon plâtre aujourd'hui. Juste après qu'il me l'ai enlevé, je parlai encore un peu avec le docteur Cullen, comme à chaque fois que l'on se voyait.

« - Dis moi Bella, tu as toujours envie de travailler dans la décoration d'intérieurs ?

Oui, docteur.

Et bien il se trouve que ma femme tiens un magasin de décoration et je lui ai parlé de toi.

Oui et ?

Elle te propose de venir faire un stage d'un mois dans sa boutique si ça t'intéresses.

Bien sur que ça m'intéresse. »

En repartant de l'hôpital, j'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres, je n'avais plus de plâtre et surtout j'avais un rendez-vous avec Mme Cullen le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère avoir encore des reviews et surtout vos impressions !<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà bisous et à dimanche prochain.<p> 


	4. note de l'auteur

Et non désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. J'ai démarré les cours et j'ai un peu de mal à écrire mais je vous promet la suite au plus vite. Merci de votre patience.

bisous


	5. note de l'auteur 2

Bonjours à tous. Eh oui ce n'est pas encore un chapitre et j'en suis désolé. Je m'explique je viens de perdre un être cher et avec lui mon inspiration. Cela ne veux pas dire que je vais arrêté la fiction alors la non ! Mais la suite va devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps. Je vous promets d'essayer d'aller le plus vite possible pour vous écrire la suite dès que mon inspiration reviendra. Voilà en espérant que vous comprenez à la prochaine fois.


End file.
